Crazy girl
by abstract0118
Summary: Clint is kidnapped by a crazy fan and one red-haired Avenger is not happy. All characters are owned by MARVEL. This story was an idea from Jensmit75! :) Implied adult themes and includes the Avengers.


**So a follower thought of this idea and sent it to me asking me to write it. I hope this is okay :) This is a bit freaky, but I just thought that I would write it anyway! Hope you like it.**

**Clint POV**

"Tony, can I go? It's 12pm and I really don't want to be here with all these crazy girls." I said quietly to the genius billionaire playboy philanthropist. I do not want to be in a bar surrounded by people who want to sleep with superheroes. I'd rather be with Tasha. I miss her.

"No. You are not allowed to leave Clint. Besides we still haven't properly hooked you up with someone yet."

"But I don't want to 'hook up' with someone. I just want to go back to the Tower."

"You mean back to Tasha." Tony jested. What did he just call her?

"Don't call her Tasha." I said sternly.

"Why? You can. Why can't I? Oh yes, because she is yours."

"She is not mine." I argued. No matter how much I want her to be she can never be mine. _Love is for children _apparently_._

"Then why _can't_ you hook up with someone!" Tony whined.

"Right that's it. I've had enough. I'm going. Have fun." I said as I rose up and walked away from the crowded table. I need to get out of here.

Tony shouted "COWARD!" as I walked away, but I just ignored it.

A couple of girls smiled and seductively said "Hey Hawkeye." as I walked past them. Why would I want to be with them?

I went out of the door and down a deserted street, but I could feel that someone was following me.

Something clattered behind me and I pulled out the gun hidden underneath my shirt. Can't take a bow everywhere. Unfortunately.

"Who's there? What do you want?" I asked into the darkness.

"No one really. I want to talk to you." a girl said stepping into the light and smiling.

The girl was medium height with brown hair, brown eyes and a short red party dress on.

I remembered her from earlier in the night. Tony had tried to get me to kiss her. She had been very direct and could not stop talking about how amazing I was. Like I would fall for that?

"What if I don't want to talk?" I questioned.

The girl walked over to me, swinging her hips, placed a hand on my cheek and said "I'm afraid you don't have a choice."

I pulled away from her hand, but got hit in the other side of my neck by a sharp needle.

I reached out desperately to grab hold of her arm, trying to steady myself as I went crashing towards the ground.

Then all I saw was black.

**Natasha POV**

"Miss Romanoff, your presence is requested in the kitchen." JARVIS said waking me up from my sleep.

I was meant to be having a lie in. Damn JARVIS.

"Where are the others and why?" I complained wanting to go back to sleep.

"Most of the Avengers are in the kitchen. Mr. Stark did not provide me with a reason, but he said that you are required immediately."

"Fine. Tell him I will be there in five minutes JARVIS."

"Of course, Miss Romanoff."

Stark said it was urgent. _What has happened?_ I thought as I pushed myself into a sitting position.

I knew the others went out for a drink last night but...Clint.

Has something happened to Clint?

"JARVIS?" I asked warily. "Where is Agent Barton?"

There was a long pause until JARVIS finally replied "I am unaware of his presence, Miss Romanoff."

I ran over to my wardrobe, chucked on some black sports leggings, a black t-shirt and ran towards the door.

What was going on?

I ran down the corridor and I saw Stark, Pepper, Hill, Rogers, Banner and Thor sitting around the breakfast table.

"Where's Clint?" I demanded walking towards them.

Stark looked around at the rest of the group then said seriously "We don't know."

Tony never made serious comments.

"Tell me what's going on." I said taking a seat myself.

"Last night Stark and Clint went to the bar, Stark was drunk, Clint refused to drink and Tony was trying to get him with someone." Banner explained.

I restrained myself from glaring daggers at Stark.

"Then what happened?" I asked keeping up my mask.

"He left the bar." Stark said simply looking.

No one was speaking. Why wasn't anyone speaking?

I suddenly came to the realisation of what had happened.

"YOU LOST HIM? YOU DON"T KNOW WHERE HE IS?" I shouted as I started hitting Stark for being such a careless asshole.

"WHY DID YOU LET HIM GO YOU IDIOT?" I carried on trying to hit him, even though Rogers had taken it upon himself to stop me from killing him by holding my arms back.

I was breathing heavily and my knees were going weak.

If he was alright he would have got in touch by now, because he didn't drink.

Steve was holding me by my elbows as I started collapsing on the floor.

"What's happening to me?" I whispered to myself.

I pulled my arms away from Rogers and leant my back against the table.

I felt like my lungs were being suffocated and my heart was beating at a million times per second.

Pepper and Maria rushed to either side of me.

"Look everything is going to be all right. We'll find him." Maria assured me stroking my side.

I looked up at her. What would I do without him?

After about 30 seconds, I took a deep breath and stood up.

"Stark, what can we do?" I said with confidence flipping my head round to look at him.

"I have no way to track him apart from the cameras located around the city. The last we saw of him, he was being taken into the side of a dark alley by a girl who injected him with something. I saw her at the bar last night, but I can't remember anything about her and the image isn't clear. We wanted to start there, but we wanted to tell you about everything. Ready to go and look for your Hawk?" Stark asked as the team started to make their way towards the elevator.

"Wait!" They turned around.

"We don't have to leave." I said.

They looked at me puzzled.

"What are you talking about Lady Natasha? The man of Hawk is missing. We must find him." Thor said.

"I...I placed a tracker on him. We can locate him through that." I said quickly.

"You did what?" Banner said.

"Well, I'm not really surprised." Stark commented.

"Shut up. We need to find him right now. I can give you the program to find him with. Will you be able to track him?"

Stark scoffed. "You're kidding, right?"

I rolled my eyes, gave him the information he needed and the tracking program started to locate Clint.

Where are you Clint?

**Clint POV**

Ow. Such a bad headache.

"What the hell?" I said as I started opening my eyes.

Ankles tied to chair legs. Hands tied behind my back to the chair. Approximately 6am. What happened?

"So your finally awake." I remember that voice.

_"Who's there? What do you want?" I asked into the darkness._

_"No one really. I want to talk to you." a girl said stepping into the light and smiling._

"I remember." I said even though she had changed her clothes.

_"What if I don't want to talk?" I questioned._

_The girl walked over to me, swinging her hips, placed a hand on my cheek and said "I'm afraid you don't have a choice."_

_I pulled away from her hand, but got hit in the other side of my neck by a sharp needle._

"You drugged me? Why?" I asked.

"I want you to be with me." she said.

What was she talking about?

"What do you mean?" I asked.

She smiled at me.

"I want you to love me, like you love that Black Widow bitch. I've seen the way that you look at her. Don't even try and deny it."

"What do you want?" I asked trying to get off the topic. I loved Natasha, but I wasn't going to just tell this weirdo. Or Natasha for that matter.

"I want you." she said as she came over to me, sat on my lap and placed a kiss on my lips.

I ripped my head away and shouted "Get off me."

She looked confused.

"Why isn't it working?" she muttered to herself.

After a few seconds, I could tell that she suddenly realised something.

"What?" I asked.

"Of course. Natasha Romanoff. Always getting in the way. I'm going to have to up the dose to get anywhere with this." she said spitefully as she got off me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. What the hell is she doing?

"The Widow. She may have a heart of ice, but you do not. You love her and you don't even want to admit it."

I stayed quiet. Something was making me want to tell the truth, but I wasn't going to open my mouth.

"Admit it." she snapped.

I am so close to saying it, but why?

"ADMIT IT!" she shouted.

"FINE! YES! I LOVE HER! I LOVE NATASHA ROMANOFF!." I screamed.

She smiled, laughed slightly and said "Well...that will soon change."

"H-how did you make me do that?" I would never normally admit something like that. Unless...

"A truth drug. The one I injected into your system. It has been in your body for the past 6 hours. But the thing I am fascinated by" she said crouching down to meet my eyes. "is the fact that the love drug hasn't taken over you yet. Why?" What the hell? This woman is crazy.

"Love drug? Your kidding me?"

She shook her head.

"You are meant to fall in love with the first person you see when you wake up from them. Only for a couple of hours, but you can cause a lot of damage in that space of time. I've read that it has been scientifically proven to work on others. But not you. It can't be your body, because I hacked the S.H.I.E.L.D files. No serums like Romanoff or Asgardian blood, so there is only one factor left. Your heart."

"So what are you going to do to me then?" I asked her.

She obviously had some kind of romantic plan for me, but I could tell there was something else on her agenda.

"I...am going to make her hate you."

She smiled going over to a table preparing a syringe.

"What's your name?" I asked her.

"Name's don't matter." she replied.

"You said that you've read it works on others. Where did you get your supplies from?" She wasn't going to answer anything else and she seemed cocky, so wouldn't she answer where she got the drugs from.

"If I can hack into S.H.I.E.L.D records, I can break into S.H.I.E.L.D science laboratories. You know, they're changing everything these days." she said putting the liquid into the syringe. "Even feelings."

She walked over and pushed the needle into my neck.

Oh great. Into darkness again.

I woke up about 2 hours later to find me still trapped in the chair. Great. This was actually happening.

"Good morning." I heard a voice say.

I turned round and instantly felt my heart warm when I saw this woman.

She was beautiful.

_Snap out of it_ I heard a voice say in the back of my head, but I was too busy absorbing this woman's beautiful figure.

She came over, kissed me and I didn't even realise that I was kissing her back.

She took it as a sign that I was under her control and got off me to undo my restrictions.

_What are you doing? You are meant to be with Natasha._

I shook my head as she came back to kiss me on the lips.

She pulled me up and shoved me against the wall as I started to pull her hips against me.

_What are you doing with this random woman?_

Our mouths were fighting for dominance as she pushed me down on the bed and straddled my waist.

"Natasha." I said without realising.

"No. You do not say that name. You are mine now."

I nodded, understanding what she meant, but in my heart I wanted to get out of there.

She went back to kissing me and took off my shirt.

She went from kissing my lips to down my neck and then across my chest.

It felt amazing, but I knew that it didn't feel right.

She peeled off her top and skirt so she was only in her underwear.

Whilst violently kissing my lips, she started to take off my trousers.

_This isn't right and you know it._

I knew I was only acting like this because of the drugs in my system.

This was actually going to happen and I couldn't do anything to stop it.

_I'm sorry Tasha_ I thought as the woman started to take off her bra.

_About an hour and fourty five minutes later_

I woke up lying in a bed with only a duvet to cover me wondering how I got like this.

Oh God. I started to remember everything.

The bar. The stalker. The injection.

I began to remember what the crazy woman did to me and I felt like I was going to throw up.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Natasha." I whispered as I began to cry into the pillow.

The drugs were no longer having any effect on me and I could feel all the pain from what had happened.

After a couple of minutes, I looked up and saw my boxers, trousers and t-shirt lying near the bed. I grabbed them and put them on.

I lent back on the bed.

I felt so used. There was only one person that I wanted to do that with and it was not a Hawk stalker.

I needed to get out of here to see my Natasha.

Sitting up, I saw her.

She was in the corner of the room smiling at me.

"I've just sent them a little video you know...of us." A video...of me and her?

"I wonder how your precious red-head will enjoy that?" she asked smirking.

I began to get angry.

How could she do this to me? To Natasha?

I was going to kill her.

I pushed myself off the bed and started running towards her, but she pulled up a gun and shot me.

That didn't feel like a bullet? What was that?

I looked down and saw a dart embedded into my chest.

How many drugs had I been given today? I thought as I crashed to the ground.

The last thing I heard was the door crashing open and I saw a flash of a girl with red hair and a pistol in her hand.

"Tasha?" I whispered as I fell to sleep.

**Natasha POV**

"Tony, can you get his location any quicker?" I asked. It was nearly 10 o'clock. It had been almost four hours. I needed to find this woman and knock some sense into her...literally.

"I'm sorry. It's your stupid program." he complained.

"Right, that's it. I'm going to the gym."

"I'll tell JARVIS to get you if we find him." Hill said.

I just nodded and went over to the elevator.

I got to the right floor and went over to the punch bag to beat the shit out of it, but instead I found Rogers there with 3 punchbags down at his feet.

He looked over at me, stopped punching and said "I was just about to leave." like I was going to shoot him if he didn't move.

"It's fine Rogers." I said holding up my hands, even though I really wanted him to go.

Like it was going to help much. Clint would still be missing. My Clint.

"We will find him Natasha." he said smiling sadly as I made my way over to the running machines.

"I know." I said sounding very unhopeful. I continued walking over, but Rogers caught up with me and caught my arm.

"When are you going to tell him?" he asked.

"Tell him what?"

"Tell him that you love him." Our eyes were locked, neither of us backing down from our arguments.

"Love is for children."

"You didn't answer my question."

"How do you know whether I do or not?"

"I'm over 90. I'm old enough to tell."

I stopped and sighed looking down at the ground. I trusted Rogers. He wasn't like Stark who would go around telling the world.

"I can't." I brought my head up to look at him. "I can't tell him."

"Why not?" he asked.

I shook my head saying "He doesn't feel the same way. He deserves someone better."

"Natasha, when are you going to realise that-"

"Miss Romanoff, Mr Rogers. Your presence is required in the living room." JARVIS's voice interrupted our argument.

"Clint." I whispered running towards the elevator.

I got to the living room floor and ran out asking Tony "Did you find him?"

"Nope, but someone sent us a video of...something. No idea what it is, but the starting picture is Clint tied to a chair and a woman standing over him. Looks a bit stalky if you ask me." Tony said sitting down on the sofa with the other Avengers, but I just stayed standing next to the couch.

There was a screen in front of them that showed the starting image.

"Wait, I know who that is." I said.

"Who is she?" Banner asked.

"Yelena Belova. Trained in the Red Room like me."

"Did she have something against you?"

"Yes. She hated the fact that I could control my emotions. She was always too soft."

"Okay. Lets just see what this is about first. Play the movie JARVIS" Stark said and the video began to play.

What was she doing?

Oh my God. She was kissing him.

He was kissing her back. Why would he do this to me?

She was pushing him against the wall and I couldn't help but start shaking.

What was happening to my body.

I could feel my heart start to ache and tears form in my eyes as she pushed him down onto the bed.

I looked down at the floor.

This wasn't happening.

_"Natasha." _I heard Clint call my name on the tape and I snapped my head up.

_"No. You do not say that name. You are mine now."_ She said back to him and he nodded.

Why did he say that? Why did he say my name?

It was probably just him calling out for me because he needed help to get out. He knows i'm the best at that.

Yelena was taking off his shirt and kissing his chest.

"No." I said. It should be me. Why is she doing this? Why?

My breathing began to get heavy as I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

Clint and Yelena?

I saw her take off her shirt and skirt. How can this be happening?

I dropped to the floor as she took off his trousers and I couldn't take it anymore.

"St-stop! Stop it please!" I said as she began to take off her bra.

I couldn't stand anymore and I burst into tears.

Pepper ran over to me and pulled my into a hug.

"It's okay. It's okay. He wouldn't do that to you. He wouldn't do that. Something must be wrong with him to do that with her okay." she whispered in my ear.

The computer started beeping and I looked up. Clint's location had been tracked.

"Where is he?" I asked Stark, wiping away my tears, who was already at the monitors.

"4 miles away. Lets go." he said and we all ran out of the room.

We had already changed into our battle gear once Stark had started the search, so we were prepared.

We discussed our strategy on the way and I couldn't stop thinking about Clint.

He slept with her. I only ever imagined him doing that with me.

_Mind on the mission Romanoff._

When we arrived at a big barn on the outskirts of the city, we prepared our weapons, Stark got into his suit and went to the entrance.

I was going to kick this bitches ass.

Iron Man blasted the doors open and I went in first surveying the area. I was like a normal house, apart from the outside barn look about it.

I travelled through the house, checking all the rooms. They were clean, but had Hawkeye posters all over the walls. This was definitely a crazy fan of Clint.

I kept moving, ignoring all of the weird stalker stuff, and saw a door at the end of a long corridor.

I ran up towards it, gun pointing forward and kicked the door open.

I saw her standing in front of Clint who had a dart in his chest.

"Tasha?" he whispered before closing his eyes.

What had she done to him?

"YELENA!" I shouted.

She turned around and her eyes landed on the gun on one of the tables in the room.

She ran towards it, but I shot her in the chest.

Falling to the floor, she smiled and said "How does it feel huh? To have emotions? To know that I had him before you?"

I was so angry with her. Just shoot her and be over with it my brain argued.

"You want to know how it feels?" I asked her.

She nodded. "Give me at least that before I die." she said weakly with blood pouring out of her mouth.

I smiled "It makes me want to kill you for what you did to him." I said before pulling up my gun and shooting her in the head.

It felt good to kill the person who compromised him in that way.

I looked over at his unconscious body on the floor, crouched next to it and placed a hand on his cheek.

"I want a full explanation when you wake up you know." I said almost choking on my words.

How could he make me feel this much emotion?

I love him.

I love him so much and he doesn't even feel the same way. He slept with her for god sakes.

Knowing this, I ripped my hand off of his face and walked backwards a bit.

Steve came through the door and asked "Is he okay?"

"Yeah. He's just out cold."

He smiled slightly and said "Are...you okay?"

I just nodded.

Thor came in and picked up Clint's body to take back to the Avengers Tower.

Then Banner came in and took some kind of liquid that was in needles on the side of a table and Stark took some readings from one of their computers.

I didn't really care though.

How would I face him? I can't tell him what's going on with me...ever.

He wouldn't have slept with her otherwise.

When we got back to the Tower, we placed Clint on the sofa and waited for him to wake up.

How could he? How could he do this?

We were meant to be partners...did I mean nothing to him?

We all sat down on the sofas, minus Banner because he was checking the injection serums, and waited for Clint to wake up.

What was he going to say when he woke up? How was he going to act? What was I going to say?

But my thoughts were cut off by him turning in his sleep and saying "Natasha".

I snapped my head round to face him.

He wasn't awake. I know his breathing patterns. Why was he calling my name in his sleep?

"Why isn't he awake yet?" I said quietly to myself.

As if on cue, Clint's eyes began to twitch and then slowly open.

"My friend, are you well?" Thor asked.

"Yeah Thor. I'm fine." Clint said sitting up.

I just stared at him.

"Tasha, you okay?" he asked.

Screw cover. I needed the truth.

"You slept with her didn't you." I said now looking at the floor. Tears were threatening to fall down my cheeks.

He looked at me apologetically and said "Yes, but Tasha I couldn't do anything about it."

"Bullshit." I said letting tears fall down my face.

That moment, Bruce came through the door.

"The injections in the house. They contained a truth serum, some kind of love drug and a sleeping drug. Most of the serums were gone out of the needles once I got to them, but there were a few drops left that I got to analyse." he said.

I stumbled backwards a bit and didn't realise that I was falling, until a strong pair of arms were holding me up, stopping me from hitting the ground.

Clint.

He pulled me up to a standing position and turned me around to face me.

"Natasha..." he began. "I hate myself for doing what I did to you. She forced me to do it. I couldn't stop it. I tried. I really tried. But I couldn't. And it made me realise something."

"What? What is it?" I asked. Something was different about him.

"I don't care about anyone else. I don't care about S.H.I.E.L.D protocol. I just want you to know that I am always here for you and that...that I love you."

What?

"I don't care about anyone else but you. There is no one else in this world that I would rather be with and no one else that I love more. I love you Natasha." He brought his hand up to my cheek and pulled me closer.

"I...I love you too Clint." I whispered back to him.

We put our heads together and smiled.

I placed my hands around his neck and he put his arms on my waist.

We both leaned forward and pushed our lips against each others.

I have waited too long to feel like this.

Our lips fitted together perfectly like they were made for each other.

Why had we not done this earlier?

I moaned into his mouth as his tongue brushed past my bottom lip and I pulled him closer to me not wanting to let him go.

Of course, Stark had to interrupt the most beautiful moment between us.

"*cough cough* Hello...Clintasha?"

I pulled away from Clint and whispered against his lips "God, he is such an idiot."

"I know Tasha." he said placing a kiss on my lips again and I sighed from the sheer happiness it brought me.

He sat back down on the sofa, but this time I held his hand and sat with him.

"Just take these and you should feel fine in a few hours." Banner said handing Clint some paracetamol.

"Great another drug to add to the colection." Clint replied smiling and took his drugs.

"You're such an idiot." I said leaning onto his shoulder.

"Yeah, I know. But you love me for it." he said smiling and kissing the top of my head.

"I really do." I said back to him smiling, because I knew that everything was going to be okay.

**Thank you for reading this! It is the first one-shot that I have done in my life, so i hope that it was okay! :)**


End file.
